Untitled
by silentnights626
Summary: Season 3 story where Mercedes finds out if she has a heart big enough to fit two loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I'm so suppose to be studying. Actually as I type this a lecture is playing in the background. BUT I was able to pen something (Yay!). So I told one of my readers who contacted me about another story that I was planning on starting a new story since some of my other ones will be wrapping soon... Well when I can wrap them. So my brain has not been able to let this current storyline go and I was hoping one of the WAY MORE talented writers on here would do it. I guess I learned that a closed mouth does NOT get fed (Basically saying my silence on the matter and hoping for it to happen and not just SAYING "Please write this" is my own fault.)**

**So what is this anyway? Well I believe there are a few three person couples could honestly survive on this show. One is Brittany, Santana, and Artie thanks to Samcedes Summer in LA (The way they are in that story is so cute and the fact that they were kissing on Artie after Nationals… well yep it is now Canon to me now LOL). Another is what this story will be about and that is Sam, Mercedes, and Quinn. So I've been wanting a story that ties these three together in a canon like environment (with a bit of AU cause I just can't let some of what went down this season happen here) in season 3 where the three of them are in a relationship and how that would happen (BTW what happened to DIVAine Intervention and The Bridge? I loved those stories!). **

**Anyway I'm hoping you guys: ****Read, Enjoy, and Review…**

**Love ya! Bye (leaves to pay attention to lecture) **

**Oh and yeah I'm starting at the end of Hold On to Sixteen. And its untitled because I can't think of one and I was hoping you guys could come up with one. Lazy I know. LOL**

* * *

"Hey Mercedes, can I talk to you for a second?"

Mercedes turned to face Quinn and smiled, nodding a co-operative "Sure!" She turned back around, saying good bye to Santana, and lightly kissing Brittany on the cheek. She gently touched Sugar's shoulder, and patted Artie, as the two wheeled off, Sugar securely in his lap. She walked towards the risers on the auditorium stage, where Quinn was perched, where the group just left after singing Fun's We are Young officially reuniting the Trouble Tones with the New Directions. She noticed Sam eyeing her as he was pulled away by Puck, Mike, Finn and Rory towards the opposite stage exit, as they hushed about giving Sam a guy's night out, as a proper welcome back to Lima, McKinley, and the New Directions.

Once everyone was gone, the two friends where the only ones left on stage in the auditorium. They fell into an easy silence, Mercedes waiting to find out what Quinn wanted, and Quinn waiting to make sure they were honestly alone before she began talking. After a moment, and sure that all of the others where out of ear shot, Quinn smiled "I'm happy you guys are back"

Mercedes perked up and shrugged "So am I. I have to admit I missed you guys"

"I missed you too" Quinn hushed, quickly adding "We all did" She looked down to her hands folded neatly on her lap as she sighed. She nervously played with the bottom of her adorable eyelid dress, as she chewed her bottom lip, a sign she was far from done and had more to say. "I'm sorry" she finally blurted out, taking a chance to glance at the raven haired girl next to her.

"For what?" Mercedes questioned as she slid closer to Quinn, concerned by her solemn tone.

"I'm sorry for not sticking up for you in Booty Camp" she sighed. "Maybe if I did, you would have never left in the first place" Quinn shrugged.

Mercedes smiled, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she pulled her into a sideways hug. "I forgive you" she chuckled lightly. "Plus Tina told me that you made sure you let it be known Shue was to blame the next practice. And don't act like I don't know it was you who brokered the agreement with Rachel and him about the Trouble Tones." Mercedes smiled as she nudged Quinn playfully. "I mean how else would she agree to share her precious spot light?" she chuckled. "It may not have been on time, but you did defend me, and for that I say thank you"

Quinn gave her a weak smile, as she took a deep breath. "The sorry isn't just for not sticking up for you though" she admitted. "It's also for leaving you, after sophomore year, after I moved out. We haven't really talked since then, and it's my fault" she huffed. "I just pulled away from you" the blonde looked down into her lap again ashamed of abandoning her friendship with no explanation why. "I'm sorry. It should have never happened"

Mercedes pulled the taller girl into her, placing her other arm around her, granting her a kind hug. "What did you think I meant when I told you "You've been missed" when you first came back to Booty Camp?" she questioned. " You've gone through a lot Quinn. We've all seen you struggling with everything, and I know you. You're the type that when they are ready to open up you will, but not before then. But I knew you'd be back, so that has already been forgiven" she smiled nuzzling into Quinn's neck. She pulled back, allowing a bit of space to be resumed between them.

Quinn perked up, smiling sweetly relieved and energized that apologizing was much easier than she assumed it would be. "So let's catch up" she giggled.

"Now?" Mercedes laughed, her joyous tone filling up the entire stage, bouncing off of the walls.

"Yeah why not?" Quinn shrugged sliding closer to her friend, smoothing out her dress.

"Well what do you want to know?" Mercedes questioned, shrugging.

"I don't know" Quinn beamed. "Every thing, like umm, you and Sam" she shrugged.

"There is nothing to talk about there" Mercedes turned slightly, her cheery demeanor dimming as her face fell.

"Well he's back here for you" Quinn smiled sliding closer, her thigh touching the other girls, as she took her hand, sliding her fingers between Mercedes soft tender digits. "What happened between you two?'

"Well" Mercedes huffed, taking a moment to think before saying strategically "We had a summer fling"

"A summer fling? Okay" Quinn sighed, waiting for farther explanation, searching the girls face for any signs of more.

"That's all" Mercedes shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"But what does that mean?" Quinn quizzed.

"It means we had a fling" Mercedes responded.

"Yeah, I get that" Quinn huffed frustrated by Mercedes secrecy as she attempted to elude her question. "But that can run a range of actions, from kissing to going all the way" she explained looking into Mercedes dark brown eyes. She shyly looked away, avoiding Quinn's gaze attempting to evade the subject. "Well did he kiss you?" Quinn questioned.

"Well yeah" Mercedes smirked, as if it seems obvious what the answer would be.

"Well how did he kiss you?" Quinn asked moving in close to Mercedes face, looking at the reflection in Mercedes lip gloss.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes quizzed back. "He kissed me" she repeated as if the remark was obvious

"I mean _how_ did he kiss you?" Quinn pressed on sliding even closer to her. "Was it like this?" And with that question, Quinn pressed her lips against Mercedes, granting her a quick and innocent peck, as she reveled in the soft padding of her mouth.

Mercedes eyes widened from shock and surprise from the action, her lips stiffening at the contact. As Quinn pulled back, Mercedes searched her green eyes, noticing how they muddied into a light hazel at their edges. Her mouth hung slightly open, amazed that her friend just kissed her. "Quinn" Mercedes whispered, astonished by the act.

"Or was it more like this?" Quinn quickly questioned not giving Mercedes room to refuse, she pressed her lips to hers again, kissing her deeper as she gently cupped her round brown cheek in her pale hand. Quinn softly nipped at her lips, taking her bottom lip between hers. She gently pierced her pillow lips, with her pink tongue, her eyes fluttering shut as she did. She mentally reveled in the boldness of her actions, and the sweetness of Mercedes mouth. She became so lost in the sweet release of her own action, quietly triumphing her bravery, it took Quinn a moment to notice that not only was there no resistance to her gesture, Mercedes was actually kissing her back as she met her tongue with hers, gently fighting for dominance with hers. Quinn inwardly smiled, happy she was being received well as she continued to kiss Mercedes, her hand sliding down to her collar bone, delicately playing against her soft skin and the collar of her shirt. Allowing her hand to drift farther down to Mercedes buoyant breast, outside of her shirt, she lightly squeezed her, as a soft moan slipped from her lips.

Suddenly, as if she were awaken from a fog, Mercedes pulled away from Quinn's kiss, shocked and scared. She brought her fingers to her lips, touching them in alarm, unsure of what just happened. "Oh no" she whispered as she stood up from her spot next to her friend. She slowly backed away from the risers, towards the stage's side door exit.

Quinn quickly stood up from her seat, searching Mercedes face. "Wait, Mercedes" she pleaded, reaching out to the shocked girl.

"I… I have to go" Mercedes shook her head, making a hasty retreat off stage. "Bye" she quickly threw out as she took one last look at Quinn before she hurried out of the door.

Quinn plopped back down on the risers, as she gazed out into the vacant audience, surprised by what she had just done. She touched her lips, remembering the press of Mercedes lips against them, and how she tasted. Quinn smiled softly, recalling that she'd been kissed back by Mercedes, making her resolve to get her that much stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So I want to thank MorgansBabyGrl and my love Jadziwine for their reviews (BTW Jadziwine I have been keeping up with your Zombie Story and I love it! I have to review it properlly when I get a chance but hahahahaha at Sue. I love her in that story.) And to the person who faved it. As long as you guys read it I will keep writing this story.**

**So here is the Christmas episode where a few truths about them come out. That episode was horrible btw. Like the worst.**

**So to you guys I hope you:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :0* (off to get dressed for work)**

* * *

Sam concentrated as he forcefully opened another can of Cranberry sauce, converting its contents into the serving tray. He scrapped the bottom of the can, ensuring all of its gooey filling was spooned out, before discarding it. He looked up to the television in the kitchen of the homeless shelter he was volunteering for the night. He smiled as he watched Kurt and Blaine introduce them selves, furrowing his eyebrows as they played themselves off as just "room mates".

"I don't get it" Quinn huffed pulling Sam's attention from the glowing box in front of him, causing him to turn towards the other blonde, as she mixed the contents of the bowl in her hand. "Why are they acting like they aren't together?" she questioned, he voice dripping in disgust.

Sam shrugged, his cut bangs falling in his face as he opened another can of cranberry sauce. "I guess cause there were no openly gay men on TV in the 60's" he speculated.

"But we're not in the 60's" Quinn pointed out.

Sam nodded acknowledging her comment as correct. "So how have you been, Quinn?" he questioned changing the subject, and taking the opportunity to have a conversation with his ex girlfriend. He realized that he hadn't really spoken to her since the day he'd gotten back when she cornered him in the hallway.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Quinn smiled lightly to herself, indicating a secret she sighed "I'm good" Turning and placing the bowl on the counter, she moved on to her next task of chopping vegetables for the turkey stuffing.

"I ask" Sam continued "because I'd heard you had a rough time at the beginning of the year" he admitted after speaking to Puck who refused to elaborate any more than that.

This statement gave Quinn pause, as she contemplated his question. "Well despite what you may have heard, I'm back on track now" she shrugged paying closer attention to her chopping

Sam searched the face of his ex, understanding that she was the epitome of what his mamma always said about still waters running deep. He knew that there was something else there, something he couldn't get to in her. It was a feeling he'd gotten use to last year as her boyfriend. He realized over the summer that Quinn was pretty shut off from him. He thought back to how she was like a beautiful poisonous flower, where you were drawn to its beauty and sweet smell, only to be hit with a deadly dart, stopping your heart. He thought quietly wondering if she'd always been that way or was it something else that made her so frosty.

"Well it's our friends Mercedes and Rachel" Kurt beamed loudly, shaking Sam from his trance. He turned to find the girl he loved vibrant and beaming even in black and white. He turned his body towards the television, focused on her bright smiling face. As she delivered her lines, a smile slowly spread across his naturally pink lips. As she sang with the rest of their friends about their Favorite Things, all he could hear was her voice, as if she were singing just for him. His heart danced merrily to her melody, causing his physical body to sway softly. She was light, airy and-

"Beautiful" Quinn hushed to herself, not realizing she'd said it out loud until Sam turned to face her. He noticed a look in her eye. One that was warm, and real. It was a look he could honestly say he'd seen a few times before. Her glance shot to him from the television, and her icy exterior quickly went back up as she dropped her head to return to her task, attempting to pretend she wasn't previously entranced by the television screen.

"They do sound great" Sam said with a bit of unintended gruff. He didn't mean to take that tone with her, but for some reason he felt a tension being in the same room with Quinn.

"Yeah" she agreed quietly adding "_they_" sarcastically.

Sam went back to his previous job, his jaw clenched. He realized just how much he loved Mercedes for not being like the girl he was occupying the room with. Mercedes was so open, warm, and said what she meant so you would never have to wonder if what you were feeling with her was real. There where no words to read into, or distant long off looks to question. When he was with Mercedes he knew exactly where he stood, and he suddenly appreciated her more for that. "Humf" he grumbled to himself.

"What?" Quinn questioned wondering why he had such an amused look on his face.

"Nothing" Sam shrugged "I just find it funny"

"What?" Quinn repeated this time asking why he seemed so pleased.

"There was a time I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with you" he smirked honestly. "I guess love will change you. That's all"

"Love?" Quinn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah love" he repeated looking into her slightly lighter green eyes.

"Sam what could you possibly know about love?" she laughed showing that she obviously found his statement entertaining.

"Oh trust me Suga" Sam smirked irritated by her condescending tone "Nothing I learned from you, unless it's not how to fall in love. I learned everything I need to know on the subject from Mercedes" he stated proudly.

"Really?" Quinn chuckled unaffected by his initial dig at her expense. "You love Mercedes?"

"Yes" he said definitively without pause or question. "I love her" he stated adding "I know you don't know what it feels like to love anyone who isn't named Lucy Quinn Fabray, but trust me when you do, it's amazing"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she peered at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Just what it sounds like, Quinn loves Quinn. And who ever else, well they're shit out of luck" Sam shrugged.

"You know nothing about who or what I love" she shot back placing the knife she was using down on the cutting board.

"I agree" Sam quickly interjected "Which is sad because I was with you around this time last year" he reminded her. "But once I was injured and Finn took my spot on the football team I wasn't much use to you anymore that all changed. Thanks for that by the way. Because if you never deserted me when I was down I may have never known what _real _love felt like"

"Oh so Saint Sam wants to play the blame game" Quinn growled rolling her eyes. "Well if I recall we both benefited from our relationship. And yes I cheated with Finn, but you quickly found comfort in the back of Santana's throat if I recall, so don't act like you were the poor victim crying at home over what big bad Quinn did to you" she shot back.

"I was wondering when the old Quinn would show her face again" he smiled. "And here she is, just as bitter and unwilling to admit her lying just like before. Welcome back" he boomed spreading his arms in a greeting manner. "And if I was so much at fault for us, then why trot up to me the day I got back, batting your lashes begging me to help you get Beth back?" he chuckled.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself Evans" Quinn laughed bitterly. "You were a means to an end, nothing more"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Of course because I'm only good for arm candy" he hissed. "Good old Sam is back, let's use him again. So what was it this time huh? Who didn't you want to make upset this time?" he quizzed inching towards her.

Suddenly they both heard Mercedes voice on the television and turned, to find her smiling brightly again, having a seemingly great time at Kurt and Blaine's imaginary dinner party. When he turned back to Quinn he saw the look he found earlier in her eyes. She seemed to pinpoint on Mercedes whenever she appeared on screen. He studied Quinn's face, finding himself doing what he did a year or so ago, trying to read her glances and facial expressions.

"So it was Mercedes?" he whispered in disgust, not sure about his assertion but it was as good of a place to start as any.

"What?" Quinn flinched nervously

"You ran up to me to make Mercedes jealous" he clarified.

"No" she denied instantly.

"Yes you did" he insisted backing away from her, a chill running down his spine. "You ran up to me to make sure Mercedes wouldn't take me back" he said slowly putting the pieces together. "That's why the first thing you pointed out was the fact that Mercedes had moved on. You were trying to prevent us from getting back together"

"Oh my God!" Quinn squealed "Are you that narcissistic?" she quizzed

"Then what?" Sam asked back. "Because it has something to do with her. So what else could it be huh?" he said angry, sure that she was lying to him again. "And to think all she did was worry about you all summer" he huffed angrily "concerned that you where spiraling out of control when fell off the grid. And here you were plotting to what? Huh? Hurt her? For what?"

"No!" she shot back tearing up at the new information Sam had unwittingly provided her that Mercedes had been concerned for her during her rouge summer. "I came to you so I could get Beth back, so she could help me raise her" she admitted.

Sam squinted, confused b her confession. "So she could help you _raise _her?" he repeated as the word swirled around his head. "So what is this? Have you seen The Help too many times and figured she would be you babysitter or something?" he quizzed. "Boy I was right when I said you have "white girl problems". You wanted her to help you raiser her as what? Your wet nurse?"

"As my Lover!" Quinn shouted shutting Sam down instantly, while she shook with anger. Sam back away slowly as if he were punch drunk by Quinn's words. He stumbled a bit, finding the counter for support as her words sunk in. "Look" she started again after thick silence fell in the kitchen, taking a few breaths to calm down "I wanted Beth back, and I was willing to do anything to do that, so we could be a family. Like how we were suppose to be if I never gave her up, if I didn't give into my fear. We were going to be a real family. But I also realized that we live in Lima, Ohio, the heart of the Midwest. I knew they would never give a baby to an interracial lesbian couple. So when Puck refused to help me, I approached you so that, I don't know, I would have a better shot at getting her back"

"And you just figured what? Mercedes would be okay with this?" Sam questioned.

"She always reassured me when I was pregnant that she would always be there to help if I kept her." Quinn defended. "I knew I could take her word for it, and… and I'm in love her so it seemed logical at the time"

"So you're in love with her?" Sam stared at her disbelieving what he was hearing. "So… you're gay too?" he questioned after a moment. "Like Santana?"

"I…" Quinn paused turning away from Sam. "I honestly don't know" she admitted. "All I know is that I've been happy and safe with very few people in my life. And one of those times was when I was close to Mercedes. She is honestly the only person I can say that I know for sure I have ever been in love with" she stated as she allowed two tears fall from her eyes before she quickly whipped them. "And I wanted what we could have been back. But I needed your help to do it"

"And us?" he questioned as more of her words seeped in, causing more questions to be stirred up. "And what was I to you? Just some cover for you?" he said coldly "Another beard?"

"No" Quinn shook her head, seeing the hurt in his eyes "Honestly, Sam with you was the first time I was able to somewhat forget about her. That it didn't hurt so much to be around her and not _be_ with her. But it never went away" she sighed. "With you, I was able to silence it for a little while. But when it grew stronger, I figured it was because I needed to be with Finn again, because I was with him before… before her." she said looking into his eyes.

Sam stared back at her, silently, searching her face. "I'm sorry" he hushed "but the way you lie to me with such ease, I just don't believe you" he said standing tall. "And as for Mercedes you can't have her" he said turning from Quinn.

"Well look who's being selfish now?" she quipped "You don't own Mercedes"

"Neither do you" he shot back.

"I know that" she admitted. "She won't be with either of us. You know how loyal she is and right now all of her loyalty is with Shane. I think… I think she could be falling for him" Quinn admitted bitterly

Sam stiffened at her words. The last thing he wanted to hear was that the girl he loved was falling for someone else. The thought of it sent a sharp and searing pain into his heart. He licked his lips, running his long digits through his hair, subconsciously trying to remove the thought from his mind.

Quinn noticing his frustration figured it was as good a time as any to present her plan. "That's why" she started stepping closer to the tall athletic male. "We should come up with a plan. We can work together to get her away from Shane" she proposed as she eagerly searched his face.

"Team up? With you?" he questioned still not believing what he was hearing from her.

"Yes. Neither one of us have a shot at her if she's still with Shane. This way it's two of us against one" she smiled.

"And what happened if they break up?" he questioned skeptically.

"Everyone for them selves" she shrugged.

Sam stared down at the devious smile on Quinn's face. "You're crazier than everyone said if you think I'm teaming up with you" Sam smirked backing away.

"What other choice do we have?" she questioned.

"I don't know. But I'd rather that then live out a real life scorpion and turtle situation" he huffed turned back to the food they'd neglected.

"Scorpion and what?" Quinn questioned, confused by the reference.

"Scorpion and Turtle" Sam repeated walking back towards the petite blonde. "My mamma use to tell it to me as a kid. A scorpion was sitting by the river bed one day wanting to get over it. As he was a turtle swam by and the scorpion got his attention. The scorpion pleaded with the turtle to help him get across the river, but the turtle said no, pointing out that he didn't want to be stung by him. The scorpion promised he wouldn't do such a thing pointing out that they both would die if he did. The turtle reluctantly agreed and put the scorpion on his shell. Half way across the river, the turtle felt a sharp pain in his head. Turns out the scorpion lied, and as they both sank the turtle asked the scorpion "why did you sting me?" All the scorpion said was "You knew I was a scorpion when you met me""

"So what the hell does that have to do with us?" she said not at all amused by Sam's down home fable.

"It means I know who you are, and what you will do to get what you want, and I'll be damned if I let you drown both of us" he said stepping closer to her, staring her dead in the eye as he did.

"Well I'll drown you in mashed potatoes and gravy if you two don't get a move on with this food" Sue huffed waling into the kitchen to check on the turkeys. "But then again with your background Evans, you'd probably think it was an honorable death" she huffed as she based the birds.

Quinn and Sam quickly separated, working to finish their dishes before dinner, refusing to look at each other for the rest of the night as they worked. They finished preparing the food, and started serving it, when they were pleasantly surprised by the sight of their friends and glee members walking in with more food, and large holiday smiles on their faces. Mercedes gleefully pushed Artie as she entered the dining hall. Both of the blondes lit up at the sight of her dazzling smile.

"Hey" Sam grinned greeting the group, but keeping his eyes trained on Mercedes the entire time. "You guys came"

"Yeah" Rory smiled in his thick accent adding "We figured you guys could use a few extra hands to serve"

"Plus Rory could grant magical Christmas wishes, like an Irish leprechaun Santa" Brittany smiled. "But only for the good boys and girls"

"We could leave you guys out to dry" Mercedes grinned looking at both of them as they stood side by side serving the food they prepared. "So what do you guys need?"

"We could use more servers" Quinn beamed as she spooned a food full onto a plate.

"I'll wash my hands" Mercedes grinned back granting both a wink before she headed off to the kitchen.

Sam bit his lip as he followed the wiggle of her ass as she passed through the kitchen door. He looked over to Quinn, who was doing the same, but not as obviously as he was. He leaned into Quinn and whispered out of the side of his mouth "We work together until she leaves Shane then-"

"May the best woman win" she smiled as she kindly nodded to another patron as she spooned food onto their plate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So thanks for those of you who have found this and are following this story. And to my reviewers thanks for your input! It really helps guide me. You guys rock!**

**So its been a long time since I have updated this bad boy huh? Yeah I've been trying to close out some of my other writings so now its time I push this story along. So this story still has not title even though the awesomeness that is Jadziwine gave me a great idea, but a lot of people don't speak Pootie like we do ;-) Also I am now on tumblr (same name as here) but I think I suck at it (Like I post but they never seem to pop up in the tags so... yeah about that) so if you want to follow me there feel free but no pressure (Really none at all cause like I said I suck at it lol)**

**And we are now at Yes/No one of episodes I can say I did enjoy out of season 3. Will's proposal was cute, and their verson of "We Found Love" made me like the song. **

**so as I always ask please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

Quinn stood at her locker, looking into her portable mirror, fixing her hair. She tugged at her bright yellow coat, a color she normally didn't find attractive, but pulled it from her closet not only as a subconscious summoning of spring, but also knowing that a certain someone she was courting adored and loved bright colors. And if their plan to get Mercedes from under Shane was to be affective, both she and Sam had to pull out all of the stops.

A slight smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as her name ran through her head. She and Sam spent the better part of their Christmas break together setting a strategy for their approach. With obviously different romance styles, most of their planning sessions were spent in disagreement. Sam, ever the romantic, decided large and obvious gestures would be the best plan of action, and had even priced how much it would cost to have a message placed upon a blimp. Quinn, however, decided a more stealthy approach would be the winning formula, with a subdued approaches, and smaller more detailed actions would woo Mercedes away from Shane. Their disagreements caused them to get little done, and even caused the allies to almost part ways.

It wasn't until Rachel's New Years Eve party that they agreed on a plan of action. Quinn and Sam spent the evening chatting lightly with their friends, as they both waited for the obviously late Mercedes to arrive. When she finally did make a grand entrance to the besetment, fashionably late, both blondes' eyes seemed to lock dead onto the raven haired girl, as she seemingly floated into the room, smiling warmly as she did. She greeted the room with a hardy "Hey, now the real party can begin" giggling as she pulled Tina into an welcoming embrace. They were so transfixed on her smile, they almost missed her large boyfriend following behind her. Both of their faces fell, hoping against hope that she would decided to attend the small get together stag. He slapped hands with Puck and Mike, greeting his fellow teammates, followed by kindly greeting Rachel and Finn, thanking her for hosting the event. The two quickly said a passing hello to her, keeping their distance from the happy couple. It wasn't until the final countdown of 2011, both felt a knot at the pit of their stomachs as they watched Mercedes lovingly kiss Shane to ring in the New Year. After that night, rejuvenated by what they had witnessed, both agreed to work together, using their separate approaches equally in a one two punch.

Quinn licked her freshly glossed lips, as she pushed the sides of her hair behind her ears, taking a deep breath to ready herself for her first approach of the New Year. Finally she noticed the object of her preparation step to her locker. Placing her book into her bag. Quinn did a quick check her reflection before flitting over to her intended target.

"Good morning Mercedes" she smiled, catching the other girls gaze.

"Hey Quinnie" she greeted her back warmly.

"So are we ready for the start of the rest of the year?" the blonde asked in an attempt to make small talk, trying to find a way to hit at the heart of her greeting.

"Yeah" Mercedes smiled sweetly "I can't believe in a few months we will be graduating" she shook her head. "It seem surreal"

"Yeah" Quinn agreed. "But it will be a fresh new start for us" she hinted pulling her body closer to her, her eyes seemingly dancing along the other girls cleavage.

"We'll see" Mercedes shrugged off, turning back towards her locker, trying to complete her task.

Quinn became seemingly frustrated with the direction their conversation was going. She huffed, upset that her subtle hints where either being purposefully ignored or just misread. She made a sudden executive decision to try a more direct approach. "We were supposed to be starting over together" she smiled. "You know we've never really talked about what happened a few weeks ago" she reminded Mercedes gently of their kiss.

Mercedes paused, her hands stopped working as she allowed Quinn's words to brush by her. "Look Quinn" she turned her focus to her, as she spoke. "You don't have to worry about the… incident"

Quinn looked around, wondering what exactly what Mercedes was talking about and why her demeanor hand changed so drastically from inviting to almost closed off. "What?" she questioned.

"The incident, on the stage" Mercedes clarified in a whisper. "I understand you just got… _we_ got carried away. It was an emotional reunion and we took it too far." Quinn began to tear up, confused and a bit embarrassed. She assumed that through her actions, Mercedes could see, could feel how she really felt about her. "I understand it was just an… an accident, but we can move on from it" Mercedes offered in a comforting manner. "Our friendship is very… important to me, and I think it's strong enough to overcome it"

Before Quinn could protest, Shane's hand came into view, onto Mercedes shoulder. "Hey guys" he smiled, greeting his girlfriend with a kind kiss on her cheek and her friend. "Babe you ready to head to class?" he asked taking her book bag from her hands, placing on his back with his own.

Mercedes nodded, closing her locker, and began walking away with him. "See you later?" Mercedes questioned, turning back to Quinn. She looked up to meet her brown eyes, forcing a smile as she nodded in agreement. She watched in silence while Shane squired Mercedes to her classroom, her heart sinking with each step.

For the rest of the day, her mood was sullen over the fact that although she felt she had put her heart on the line, it may not have been enough. By the time that lunch rolled around, Quinn's mood hadn't changed much. As she sat in the court yard of McKinley, picking at her sandwich her mind wandered to the day on the stage, going over where any possible miscues could have originated.

"Hey Big Bird" Santana joked as she took a seat on the picnic table next to Quinn "It looks like you missed the bus to Sesame Street."

"Shut it Tana" Quinn growled into her lunch, flinging it way from her.

"Wow, Goldie Locks, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Santana huffed scooting closer to the sulking blonde.

"Nothing" she grumbled shifting in her body a bit on the bench. Suddenly she heard Tina call out to Mercedes, asking her what happened between she and Sam that summer. Quinn perked up a bit, interested to find what she would tell the girls, if she would open up more to them then she did when she questioned her on the same topic. She was a bit relieved to hear her say that she and Sam, had a fling giving them just as much information as she gave her about their relationship. However Quinn knew details from her time over the break with her ex, during their planning sessions. And though she gave the girls and Kurt an honest assessment, she kept to the more superficial information, details of only a few of their dates. Sam's explanation was way more detailed, and included heart to heart conversations, moonlit kisses, and a real definition of the word "fling". As she listened to the PG version of Mercedes summer, Quinn wondered why she only gave part of the story, and neglected to delve into the emotional side of she and Sam's "fling".

Sam having been bombarded with questions from his male classmates about why he was so after Mercedes. He choice to be a bit more detailed about he and Mercedes lost summer. He talked of kisses, and even suggested that they went past first base. However he refused to go into great detail about their activities, wanting to keep their time together private as possible. He held their time together close to his heart and wanted to keep part of their relationship to himself.

After school that day, Quinn went straight to the Hummel Hudson house to compare notes on what progress they made that day with their diva. She slid out of her bright yellow coat, which she found was a bust, tossing it onto his bed. She followed behind it huffing as she flung herself against his covered mattress, the conversation between she and Mercedes earlier that day removing all of the wind from the blonde's sails.

"So how did you do?" she questioned watching as Sam sat at the foldable desk that Burt thoughtfully placed in his room. Normally because of her well known history in the house, Sam was required to keep the door open whenever Quinn visited. He never minded see as his parents had the same rule. That and Carol made it quite clear that she "Didn't trust that girl as far as she could see her, and even then she still needed to double check her story" Sam never fought her reasoning considering, it was revealed that when they were only sophomores Quinn tried to pin Beth on Finn, breaking Carols heart and relieving her simultaneously when she found out that Puck was the actual father. But because of her past, whenever a girl or a significant other, in the case of Kurt and Blaine, was over, especially Quinn, all doors must be open. But with she and Burt splitting their time between Washington and Lima, Sam closed his door behind him knowing the other boys in the house would never rat him out about it.

However far removed from his feelings for her, Sam still feeling some way about having secret meetings with her in the house of the initial reason they weren't together. And even though he was now fully aware she was harboring feelings for Mercedes that prevented her from fully committing to him, or any male, he still deep down partially blamed Finn for his participation in her unfaithfulness.

"It was good" Sam shrugged, writing down some ideas how he would propose to Mercedes if he could afford a ring in an attempt to assist Mr. Shue with his proposal project. "I proposed to her today in the hall" he shrugged.

"You what?!" Quinn questioned sitting up chuckling a bit.

"Well I didn't formally propose" Sam clarified "I just informed her that when she was ready there was a guy who was totally into her, who is great with impressions who would be willing to take the plunge with her"

"I swear you never learn" Quinn laughed laying back down on the bed, staring up at his ceiling.

"What do you mean "I never learn"?" he questioned in a mocking tone facing the blond.

"I mean you are just too… edger" she shrugged genuinely not meaning anything by her comment. "You're like a human Labrador puppy"

"Oh so letting someone know you care about them, that's a bad thing" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes going back to his task before adding "it sure worked for you with her" grumbling it under his breath.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" she huffed deciding to ignore the last part of his statement seeing the truth in it. "But some build up is not wasted on a girl"

"Build up?" he quipped chuckling a bit

"Yes build up" Quinn repeated sitting up in his bed. "Its great to know a guy likes you but you also want him to give you time to decide if you like him back" she explained. "But you, you just pursue like a lion on his prey, constantly on the attack"

"I got you" he pointed out looking back into her green eyes with a small smile.

"Yes" she admitted "but I knew I had you. A bit of mystery is always good"

"But you give too much mystery. It's like you're scared to let the other person know you care about them" Sam critiqued showing she wasn't the only one with advice. "It's like wondering if you're really all in or just… I don't know, playing games" Sam shrugged off.

Quinn sat quietly contemplating what Sam just revealed. Maybe that was why Mercedes didn't realize that their kiss was more than just some accident, two teen girls getting carried away, but a real show of emotions from the normally icy girl. She really loved Mercedes, and maybe there was something to Sam's out right and direct approach that she could take. She had been pretty vague with her that morning in the hallway about a new start for them. If Quinn came right out with her feelings for her friend, she may take her advances seriously, instead of just waiving them off.

"Is that how you felt?" Quinn asked scooting closer to the end of his bed.

"Well now that I know you weren't all in with me" he said roughly that caused her to flinch a bit "It doesn't matter, but yeah, that's how it felt. Like I had to work for your affection. And even then I still wasn't good enough for them"

"Oh" Quinn said lowering her head ashamed how she made Sam feel "Sorry" she apologized genuinely for the first time since he found out about she and Finn.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now right?" he shrugged waiving her off. "I have to focus on my dance moves" he changed subjects.

"Dance moves?" Quinn wondered knowing that his main dance moves included a sexual nature currently. "What you're planning on a lap dance to get her?"

"No" Sam huffed "Well not yet anyway" he smiled. "I'm joining synchronized swimming"

"You're what?"

"Look, it's the only team still holding tryouts and I need a letterman" Sam explained.

"You need a letterman that badly?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"Look girls go for guys in Lettermen. Shane not only has one but he also has a big fancy scholarship to State" Sam explained. "I need something to get her attention and this is it"

"Sam, you know Mercedes isn't the type of girl to go for a guy solely because he has lettered in a sport" she reasoned "She's not-"

"You?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised into his bangs.

Quinn gulped wanting to tear into him, but the honesty behind his statement stopping her. "Shallow" she corrected, still feeling the sting of the word she used. "She's the kind of girl to be with someone because of how sweet they treat her, not because of their social status" she chocked out, knowing she was leaving herself open to more ridicule by Sam with her explanation.

However Sam honed in on her words, taking them seriously. Mercedes was a girl who liked simple sweet gestures, he had personally learned this when he was homeless, but see seemed to still swoon from his simple actions, like buying her a single flower because it was all he could afford, or making her a pizza in a heart shape. Sam nodded, as a way to help not only Mr. Shuster with his proposal, but himself in his pursuit of Mercedes began to form.

Quinn went home that night with Sam's revelation about her holding back of her feeling fresh on her mind. As she worked on homework, she also tried to devise a plan to tell Mercedes outright how she felt about her. However she would never get a chance to figure out if her ideal would work to help Mercedes see she was serious about her. The next day after school, while she waited for glee, Quinn heard the whispers of Mercedes break down earlier that day after a few of the girls performance for Mr. Shue, where she exited the stage in tears due to thinking about Sam and not about her current boyfriend Shane. Quinn's heart broke at the news. She wanted to be the victor, but now it was obvious, Mercedes saw Sam as something more than a fling, but all she would be to the girl is an incident that made her uncomfortable. And although she loved Mercedes she was now sure that those feeling would not be reciprocated by her. It was futile, Mercedes obviously just didn't feel the same way. And as much as that hurt, Quinn decided she would rather see the girl happy. Though it wouldn't be with her it also wouldn't be with Shane. The one true way for Mercedes to be honestly get the happiness she deserved would be for her to be with Sam. So after that day, Quinn decided to continue in her quest, but not to get Mercedes herself, but to help reunite she and Sam.

* * *

**So the next two episodes will be combined into the next chapter. And I promise It won't take me two months to update. Love ya for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. So thanks for reading this and all of my other works I have left on this site. To people who have followed not only my stories but me as a writer on this site it means a great great deal to me. So thank you. And to my reviewers thank you for the verbal feed back I have gotten. **

**So this is an update to my still untitled story (Really I need to get on that). We are at the MJ and Spanish Teacher episodes. So I want you guys to:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review. **

* * *

"I'm going to Yale" Quinn announced to the stunned group with a slight excited smile on her face. She applied early, right after her kiss with Mercedes, which had been unceremoniously dubbed the "incident" Quinn had dropped her early admissions application in the mail right after, and had virtually forgotten about it, until she had gotten her answer the previous day. She had spent so much time with Sam plotting on how to win Mercedes away from her current boyfriend, the thoughts of Yale had fallen to the wayside. But since officially deciding to turn her focus on assisting Sam, the acceptance was a welcome change to the lost she felt.

The room all smiled and seemed genuinely happy for her. She quickly thought back to earlier that week when Mr. Schue announced they would be dedicating the week to the legendary Michael Jackson. She and Sam huddled in her room going over possible songs in his vast catalog that would play double duty in paying tribute to the originator of the Moon Walk, and express their feelings about their superstar.

"I think I'm going to go with Human Nature" Sam sighed finally settling on a song. He had wavered between the ballade and the up tempo pop hit Remember the Time. Handing the lyrics to Quinn for her to look over, he began to search for an arrangement of the song that would allow him to play his guitar for her.

Her green eyes scanned the words and smiled softly. "This song is perfect and serves an even deeper purpose" she pointed out.

Sam looked up at her confused as he went over the sheet music in front of him. "What do you mean?" he pondered going back to his YouTube search.

"Well" she sighed her eyes dancing from on lyric to the other as he played in softly in the background, trying to get the tempo of the song trapped in his memory "It's not only a love song to her, but the lyrics are kind of like a love song to New York" Sam looked up at her with his eyebrows furrowed not seeing the connection she was pointing out. "Well you two started in New York right?" she asked bringing to mind the fact that he had decided to go for it with her in that city. He smiled finally understanding what she was getting to, impressed that even though her exterior was beyond icy, there was a sweet romantic deep down in Quinn.

"So what are you going to sing" he inquired, feeling a bit uneasy that so much of the focus of their conversation was on his plans for Mercedes when she had left him totally in the dark about her own.

"Oh" she sighed softly "I'm going to attempt "Never Can Say Good-Bye"" she admitted handing his lyric sheets back. "it's a sweet song" she explained, hoping Sam would leave it at that and not ask her the real reason she had chosen that particular song. In all honesty Quinn was doing it as her own personal swan song for what she felt could have been between she and Mercedes. She loved the girl, more than she could understand, but she had to let her go, even though it wasn't what she wanted to do deep down.

Her thoughts snap back to the present where he classmates where still wearing their supportive smiles. All but two seemed really happy for her. She then noticed Mercedes smile never seemed to reach her eyes, and Sam smiled but his was one of surprise. Quinn knew she hadn't told anyone of her application, and only told Rachel as a way to show her that she should go after her dreams and not run behind Finn. But other than that, her plans had remained her own. Quinn then announced her song choice and sang it, as Mercedes had always asked her to do whenever she performed, and that was to the best of her abilities. She wanted to sing it in its original form, using the original feminine nouns and pronouns. However, due to the fear of being found out, Quinn decided to sing "boy" instead of "girl" in the song, to throw the room off. However she knew in her heart she was singing only to one person. And when her gaze would drift of the raven haired object of the song, the lump in her throat would grow bigger.

The class all cheered for her when her performance was complete, and Quinn silently patted herself on the back for not totally butchering the song. The bell rang and the choir room quickly emptied out. Sam rushed off to set up for his surprise for Mercedes. Quinn began to gather her things for class when she heard "So Yale?" The blonde snapped her head up and turned to find Mercedes standing behind her, waiting for her to finish loading her book bag.

"Yeah, Yale" Quinn answered stunned by the question, and the fact that Mercedes had stuck around to ask it.

"It's" Mercedes trailed off, seemingly looking for the correct to describe her choice. "far" Mercedes added after a minute of thought "Yale is far"

"It is" Quinn admitted with a small smile. It was one of the main reasons she had chosen the prestigious Ivy League school. Not only did it have a noted and very well respected acting program, but it's distance seemed like it would allow her to put everything behind her, including her feelings for Mercedes. "But that's what we wanted right? Remember when we would lay in bed and talk about our futures, and we both agreed that we would get as far away from Lima as possible." Quinn reminded her friend. Mercedes nodded recalling the days when she and a very pregnant Quinn would plan their escape.

"yeah" Mercedes admitted, confessing "But I somehow always thought it wouldn't be so far"

Quinn swallowed the knot that tied in her throat. "Well" she sighed knowing that if she gave the "we'll keep in touch" speech it would come off hollow, especially having given a speech explaining that they needed to spend as much time together as possible the previous week to reunite the Trouble Tones with the New Directions.

"And what about our catching up?" Mercedes added still feeling slighted by still not spending any time with the blonde. "I mean we keep saying it but it never happens"

Quinn chewed her lip. It had been her fault. First she avoided the girl unable to handle her feelings, now she did it to ensure they stayed buried within her psyche. "Mercedes" she started then looked up at the clock knowing that Sam would be texting her at any moment to walk into his surprise. "It's an amazing opportunity" she blurted out walking the girl to the door and out into the hall, feeling relief to not be alone with the girl she so wanted to just grab in her arms and kiss. "I'll be happy for you when you decide where you land, and I just want you to feel the same for me"

"I'm happy for you Quinn" Mercedes said taken a back a bit. "I just was… shocked" she explained.

"I know" Quinn relented knowing she was coming off bitchy but it had to be that way to get her to get her to Sam. "Its just how it has to be" she said more to the voice in her head telling her to forget her feelings, and what she was doing was for the best. "See ya" she said disappearing into the crowd squeezing her hands to keep from crying. She made it to her locker to look into her green eyes, red with unshed tears. "Get it together Fabray" she told herself. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She then switched out her book and gave into the want to see how Sam was doing. She tip toed over to the auditorium, sneaking in one of the back doors in the audience. She made it to hear the first chords of the song. Quinn found the farthest seat in the audience as leaned on the seat in front of her appreciating how beautifully in harmony they sounded as they danced and played around on stage. One thing she had always regretted was that she never took the time to try a duet with Mercedes. But she was scared that as the other girl was singing she would be so enthralled with her voice she would forget join in.

It was as if Quinn had a secret viewing of their personalities during their summer of love: light, secret, and just for them. She got up when the two moved into each other, and pressed their lips to the others in a passionate but sweet kiss.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled as they met the softest brown ones he'd ever seen. He had missed her mouth, her breath against his skin and this moment was the culmination of all of his waiting, and planning. She was delicious and he wanted another taste. He closed his eyes and leaned in again for another savory kiss. However he was met with only cold air when he moved to place his face back to its previous position. He opened his eyes again to find Mercedes with a terrified look on her face, her hand over her succulent lips, he eyes wide.

"Oh no" she gasped as she moved away from Sam.

"Mercedes" he soothed seeing the fright in her eyes.

"Not again" she whispered only loud enough for a close ear to hear.

"Not again?" he questioned. "What do you mean "not again"?"

"Sam I have to go" she excused herself walking briskly to the font of the stairs of the stage and down them.

"Mercedes wait!" He followed quickly behind her. But he was too late, and she exited the auditorium in a panicked push of the metal doors.

Sam stood on stage silent and confused, unsure about what had just happened between them, but he knew at least she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and her kiss was proof enough.

* * *

"So, we never talked" Quinn said nonchalantly as she sat on Sam's floor. It was the following week and with Blaine's injury, and revealing Sebastian for the attacker, Quinn had found enough reason to not question Sam about what had occurred between he and Mercedes after she snuck out of their private show. She convinced herself that it was the pace of everything, when it was in fact she didn't care to know. Not really, but she found herself curious to find out what happened between them. "How did it go with Mercedes?"

Sam sat up and huffed. "Well" he said thoughtfully as the event replayed in his mind. "We kissed" he revealed as his lips unconsciously pulled into a satisfied grin, as if his lips just released from hers.

Quinn nodded, her heart tearing with his admittance. She had witnessed the moment, but to see his reaction to just the memory alone made her feel some sort of way she couldn't really describe. But if she had to choose an emotion she would narrow it down to envy. "Oh" she filled the space between his explanation and her reaction. "And?"

"Well after she freaked out, and left" Sam shrugged as he thought about how Mercedes responded. He wanted to mention her exclamation of "not again" but he decided against it, feeling that he should figure that part out on his own. "So now we're in counseling."

"Wait, what?" Quinn questioned sitting up, becoming even more invested in his explanation.

"Yeah Mercedes set up a session with me, her, and Ms. Pillsburry for tomorrow" he explained sitting back against his head board on his bed, as he scrolled his text. "Yeah, she said we need to "figure out what we're doing"" he read from his screen.

"So that means you guys are together now?" Quinn questioned.

"No. Well I don't know" Sam huffed his frustration at the whole ordeal beginning to show. "I mean she's still with Shane. So I don't know what this meeting is suppose to solve."

"It is a way for her to get an unbiased opinion of her situation" Quinn served to him after some thought. "A third person's perspective never hurts to have"

"Yeah well, I guess" he waived off. "You don't have a text about a session or anything?"

"Uh no" she said seemingly nonchalant but secretly jealous . "We're not at that point. So it seems your winning her over" she moved on as she began to pack her things.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope something comes out of this" he wishfully sighed as he got up to escort his guest out.

However all the session provided was another way for them to avoid the big pink elephant in the room that was their feelings, when Ms. Pillburry remedied that the best thing for Mercedes and Sam to do was to stop talking to each other all together to find out how it would feel to be without the other. Sam wasn't crazy about the idea already knowing what it felt like, when he was ripped away from Lima. But Mercedes seemed so into it he agreed, begrudgingly.

Later that morning Quinn also received a text from Mercedes asking her to meet in an empty class room. She didn't want to be, but Quinn honestly became excited about the prospects of speaking alone to Mercedes. Maybe she had set up a session for them. Maybe she was ready to stop calling their kiss an incident. However she surpassed her feelings repeating to herself that "She just wants to talk Quinn"

But that didn't stop the light sweat that rose to her palms when she reached the door of the class room. She saw that Mercedes was already there waiting for her. She smiled warmly when the blonde entered the room, standing to greet her. "You came" she said softly once the door was closed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Quinn questioned a bit taken a back from Mercedes surprise.

"Well because I just wasn't sure you would" Mercedes truthfully responded biting her bottom lip as she looked down at the chair she wanted Quinn to sit in. Quinn sat down, Mercedes taking the seat next to her. The room was quite as if both party were waiting for the other to speak. "I wanted to ask you something Quinn, but I don't want you to get upset" Mercedes revealed after an awkward pause.

"Okay" Quinn responded cautiously.

"I wanted to know if" Mercedes began, taking a breath to ready herself "If you would think about possibly rejoining the God Squad?" Quinn sat back in her chair, a bit more deflated. She played with her finger muted, her eye contact focused on them and not the girl across from her. "I've noticed that more of the old Quinn is coming back more and more" Mercedes quickly spat out once she noticed Quinn's reaction. "And-"

"You think I need Jesus?" Quinn cut in raising a single eyebrow.

'Everyone needs him" Mercedes answered sincerely. "But no. I just feel that your ready to come back to the group. We would all support you, because we care"

"And who is in this "Squad" now?" Quinn questioned.

"Well me of course. And Sam" Mercedes listed. Quinn had to smirk because the two people she named where the two people who she could honestly say she felt did care about her well being at the moment. "Look I know it's not much but, with love a little is all you need sometimes" Mercedes smiled reaching across the table to take Quinn's hand. Her heart sped up at the contact. "We're just starting to get you back and I don't want to loose you again" she smiled. At that moment Quinn relented. She nodded agreeing to come back to the God Squad feeling that it would be a safe place for her feelings.

The following day, Mercedes serenaded the group with the Spanish version of "I don't want to loose you now" The whole group was wrapped in her warm voice, entranced by it's tone. Quinn couldn't fight the smile she wore when Mercedes sang, making, even for a brief moment, eye contact with her as she sang. That one look sent a cooling chill down her spine. But her hopes were dashed when Mercedes stood, and made her way to Sam who was the lone person fighting the enchanting melody that engulfed the club. He was in withdrawal from not speaking to Mercedes and couldn't deal with her singing at the moment. It was as if he were going through the stages of grief and he had just hit anger. But when she stood in front of him, singing in Spanish, his heat had no choice but to melt. How could it not with the plea in her eye as she sang to him. That's when he understood, their song's would be their communication that week. Before the last note was played he determined to respond just how he felt about her, in the same way she did to him, in song.

* * *

It had been a hard week of silence, but their declarations of feelings through songs had helped Sam get through. He somehow found a way to hold out hope for he and Mercedes, knowing how she felt about him still despite not being able to say it to him in regular conversation. But when they met in the hall, the soft smile that met his and made his heart pound like a drum, he knew it was worth it. She was going to be his. That was until Shane came and Mercedes, decidedly followed him to lunch. Sam's heart shattered instantaneously at that moment as she turned her back to leave, without a word. "It's over" he told Quinn as he laid across his bed staring at the ceiling helplessly. "She's with him and its over"

"This is unfair" Quinn said not really paying attention to Sam's lamentation, as she scanned her bible in preparation for her first God Squad meeting.

"What is?" Sam asked sitting up to face the blonde as she perched on the chair in his room.

"The men in the Bible all had multiple loves and lovers. King David, King Solomon. They had wives and concubines but are still seen as holy, and great religious figures. But if a woman were to do that, they would be seen as anything but" she huffed anger beginning to rise in her.

"Well" Sam shrugged " I don't know why it was like that, but it was. And what does this have to do with anything I'm talking about?"

"Never mind" Quinn huffed, frustration talking the best of her. "Look Sam, its over only if you give up okay?" she answered curtly tired of being his cheerleader when her heart was hurting. It astounded her, she still held even a sand sized piece of hope for her and Mercedes, even though the other girl had given her no indication that they would have a chance in hell at this point. And with her invitation to re-join the God Squad, Quinn assumed that where Mercedes thought she was heading. But it was still there, and even if she never had a chance the hope had never left her. "I mean you let that stop you?" Quinn asked becoming even more upset.

"Well what am I suppose to do Quinn?" Sam spat back sitting up farther to face the other blonde. "I mean I can't hit her over the head and drag her back to my cave. She chose and it was Shane!"

"No she left with him, she didn't choose him" Quinn huffed rolling her eyes. "I mean she also chose to kiss you. And she chose to have a counseling session with you, not Shane" she pinpointed. "I mean what happened to "I'll fight for you?""

"I'm tired okay?" Sam responded. "And why are you so invested in this anyway? Shouldn't you be dancing and happy, and plotting your move?"

Quinn at that moment wanted to tell him that she had given up her fight, but not because she wanted to, but because she honestly felt there was no chance for her. But to tell Sam to continue to fight for them, while she had risen her white flag seemed hypocritical at best. "Who says I'm not?" was all she responded in a shrug, knowing her icy answer would get to him. In the additional time they started spending together, she learned it pushed his button when she was aloof. She had failed to notice it's effect on him when they were together, but when she was not involved with him in a romantic manner, when they had become allies, she finally noticed the flinch he would give whenever she would treat him in that manner. But it gave her a new feeling to see his reaction, and that was hurt. She didn't like upsetting him, having finally building an honest and real friendship with Sam, but to get the fire in him that had blow out, it was a necessary evil.

Sam's back stiffened at her words. "So you where just waiting for me to give up? So you could swoop in and win her back huh?" he accused feeling like a chump. He had been giving away all of his planning and secrets to Quinn while she was taking notes.

"Sam look, either go all in for her, or really let her go" Quinn responded. "But don't half ass go for her, then pull out when there is a slight set back. She deserves a full fight" and with that she left him alone to think about his next move.

* * *

**So a very very small part of me has always held on to the idea that the writers gave Sam and Mercedes Human Nature the song as a duet because if you read the lyrics (It is like my top five favorite MJ song btw. Like I have loved that song since I was a child! So you know I was critical and they SMASHED it) it reads like a love letter to NY and that was the city they started in. But knowing them it was a happy accident, like a broken clock being right at least twice a day thing. Well whatever a girl can still hope. Love you for reading!**


End file.
